A New Law
by the Oracle of Akemi
Summary: Third edition of LadyoftheStarClan's The Gods Play Truth or Dare. Please read that and Hermes Birthday by Oracle987 before reading. Summary: The gods release a new law concerning both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Rated T just in case. COMPLETED!
1. The Introduction

**So I've been selected to write the third edition of LadyoftheStarClan's Truth or Dare series. I will try my best, and constructive criticism much appreciated. Also, please start sending in truth or dares.**

* * *

Chiron stood before the gods. "What do you mean?"

Hermes grinned. "It's official. Every year on the 23rd of January, the Camps shall come together at what we have decided to call-"

"Awesome Meeting Spot!" cut in Apollo.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"No." Athena said, annoyed. "We have decided that the meeting spot shall be called the Annual Event Arena. The Arena shall be used for any events that happen annually. We shall summon it when it is needed."

Chiron nodded, still confused at where this was going.

"Hermes, you may continue." Athena announced.

"So, on this date, both Camp Half-Blood and-"

The gods shifted their forms.

"- Camp Jupiter shall meet and elect heroes to be in the running to be selected to compete in a game of Truth or Dare." Mercury finished.

"Yes, Milords, ladies." Chiron nodded.

Zeus clapped his hands and Chiron was flashed out.

Poseidon stood, Athena following. "Are you ready?"

All the gods flashed out, before reappearing dressed in fancy clothes.

The men were wearing either white or silver (though black in Hades case) suits with their respective coloured ties.

The ladies (minus Aphrodite) were wearing pretty knee-length dresses. Hestia's was an orangey-brown, Artemis' was silver, and Demeter's was dark green… You get the idea. Persephone also was there.

A certain love goddess, on the other hand, was wearing an extremely revealing dark pink dress with blue frills.

Athena eyed Aphrodite's dress. "Um, Aphrodite…"

She clapped and it was replaced by a more suitable dress, with a similar design. "That's more like it."

Aphrodite pouted. "Fun-police."

"It's my daughter's _wedding _Aphrodite, and I say that that dress was inappropriate." Athena explained.

Poseidon nodded. "For once I agree with Athena. Now, let's go!"

* * *

"Are you sure that it fits Karah?" fretted Annabeth again to a daughter of Athena with great sewing skills.

Karah rolled her eyes. "Yes Annabeth."

The door to the Athena Cabin (which had been magically cleaned out for Bride Preparations, like the Poseidon Cabin for Groom) opened, before being shut.

"Annabeth!" gasped Piper. "That dress… It's amazing! Karah, did you make it?"

Karah nodded. "I did, but Aria designed it."

Piper nodded. "I'm glad it was Aria. She's much nicer than some other Aphrodite campers. I'm guessing Annabeth was watching over it like a hawk, um, owl?"

Karah nodded.

"When are the others coming?" Annabeth asked.

It had been decided that Thalia would be the Maid of Honour, because Annabeth had known her the longest. There were no arguments. The bridesmaids were to be Piper, Hazel and Reyna. Rachel was to be one as well, but she had insisted she wanted to be a Flower Girl.

Annabeth didn't know the plans for Percy's crew.

Piper thought for a bit. "Well, Arminda said the Hunters were coming in two hours, when I last saw her. I'm glad she and Cassidy came yesterday to let us know. It was smart of Thalia to send them. Rachel is coming over as soon as she finishes her painting, so soon. Hazel and Reyna will have Arion and Scipio here very soon. So, I'm guessing… Ten minutes."

They waited, every second feeling like eternity for the bride.

"Hello?" called a voice.

Piper ran over. "Rachel! Come in!"

The frizzy haired girl came and sat down in a chair. "I thought you should know I saw a cloud of dust on the horizon, so Hazel should be here any-"

There was a polite knock. "May we come in?"

"Yes!" called Annabeth.

Reyna and Hazel came inside.

"I thought you were taking Scipio?" Piper said.

"I decided Arion would be faster." Reyna explained. "Hazel suggested it."

"Who are we waiting for?" asked Hazel.

"Just Thalia." Rachel said.

"Not anymore!" Thalia announced, plonking down next to Karah.

Annabeth looked at Karah pointedly.

"Your dresses are in there, bye!" she said rushed.

Annabeth got up and came out with a pale blue dress with a silver pattern. It was a little over knee length.

"So, Thalia, I made Aria make the dress as short as possible." Annabeth announced. "Okay?"

Thalia nodded. "Thanks. Do I go and get changed?"

Annabeth threw Thalia some silver ballet flats. "Over there."

Next, the bridesmaids saw their dresses. All three were white (unlike Annabeth's light grey dress) with small frills. Reyna's had gold and purple frills, Hazel's were gold and bronze and Piper's were pink and green. They were given shoes as well, and went to get changed.

"My go! My go!" Rachel bounced in her seat.

Annabeth held out a knee-length light green dress with white flowers on a sash.

"Like?"

"Love!"

Soon, they were all ready for their hair.

"Who'll be doing our hair?" asked Hazel to Piper.

"Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardiner and Delois Fern from the Demeter Cabin were doing our hair last time I checked." Piper said.

On cue, the four girls came in with baskets of flowers.

"I'm doing Hazel, Delois is doing Piper, and Miranda's doing Reyna and…" Katie looked at the last girl. "Sorry. I forgot your name."

The girl gave a smile. "That's okay. I'm a daughter of Ceres, and I'll be doing Rachel's hair. I've had experience with flower girl hairstyles."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks. Um, your name?"

The girl laughed. "Sorry! I'm Jaclyn Lang."

The four got to work right away.

Thalia turned to Annabeth. "What about us?"

"Two Aphrodite girls who work at a hairdresser in spring are doing us." Annabeth explained.

They didn't have to wait long.

A blond gestured for Thalia to sit. "I'm Margarett Phung, though I like to be called Marg. Now let's get started.

A tanned girl looked at Annabeth. She was older than Margarett. "I'm Suzanne Yulanda."

The six left after a while, as it was almost time for the ceremony.

Annabeth started pacing. "Are you sure the dress fits?"

* * *

_Poseidon Cabin, before the Ceremony…_

"What do you mean you haven't decided!?" yelled Jason. "It starts in half an hour!"

In Percy's cabin were Grover, Jason, Frank, Leo and Nico. They were all dressed, but Percy forgot to plan who would be ring-bearer. **(A/N is that the right word? It's been a while since I was at a wedding.) **

"Well, for starters, I am not going to be ring-bearer." Stated Nico firmly.

"Neither will I." Jason said. "And I'm guessing Frank won't either."

Frank blushed and nodded.

"So, Leo then." Decided Percy.

"Wha!" exclaimed Leo. "What about Grover?"

"I've known him to long." Percy replied simply.

Leo set himself on fire, with anger, burning his outfit. Not completely, but it was unwearable.

"Actually I don't mind being it!" Leo said, after changing into a new suit, (Aria had seen it coming.) and seeing the rest of the groups glares.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's time."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I'll just say now, this is only part one of the introduction. Then, it will get Truth or Dare-y.**

'**Till next time, that's all folks!**

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**


	2. Chapter 1

As the bride down the aisle to the groom, the demigods from both camps, Sally, Paul, Tyson, Ella and Rachel held their breaths. It was not normal for demigods to be married. Everyone was expecting something to appear.

Just as Annabeth reached Percy, a flash of light lit the room.

"What the Hades?" yelled Thalia, who now had a blindfold over her eyes just like everyone else in the ceremony.

When the blindfolds disappeared, the Gods were there.

"Please continue Chiron." Hestia said.

Chiron nodded, and did just that. **(A/N I can't remember how weddings go and all that, so it's a demigod wedding.)**

"Annabeth and Percy met on the summer of two thousand and four **(A/N don't know when Rick started writing) **when Percy first came to camp. They went on a quest with Grover and survived going into the Underworld." Chiton took a breath. "The next year, Percy's brother Tyson came to camp.

"Clarisse was sent on a quest, and Annabeth, Tyson and Percy followed, meeting Circe and the Avila Ramirez-Arellano sisters for the first time."

Reyna looked uncomfortable at her full name.

"They came back successful and brought back Thalia. The year after that, Percy recued Bianca and Nico di Angelo, but lost Annabeth to the Manticore. Thalia, Zoe, Bianca and Grover went on a quest, stalked by Percy until her revealed himself after seeing Atlas.

The questers brought back Annabeth and freed Artemis." Chiron recalled all the adventures and soon it was time for what everyone had been waiting for. "Perseus Jackson, do you take Annabeth Chase to be your Olympusly wedded wife?"

Percy gave his lopsided grin and said I do.

"And do you Annabeth Chase take Perseus Jackson to be your Olympusly wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the br- Oh my gods! Aphrodite!" Chiron cut off and stared at the love goddess who was wearing a even more revealing dress than before.

Athena and Poseidon glared at the goddess.

"Change. Back. This. Instant." They both seethed.

Jason grabbed the book. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Pegasus sprinkled confetti over the kissing couple.

It was official.

Percabeth was married.

**And that concludes the wedding. I don't want to stop at 369 words though so…**

_Three weeks later…_

That night at the dining pavilion, Chiron was about to tell the demigods about the Arena.

"It shall be next week and _everyone must be there_."

"What will we be doing sir?" spoke up Leigh Ann from Aphrodite's cabin.

Chiron looked scared. "Truth or Dare."

"You shall be split into three groups." Chiron explained when they got to the Arena. "Group one will be sent to the mortal world and play at a party with people you don't know under the cover of the Mist. The people in this group are those who are kids of minor gods and the rest of the Camp, excluding the a few."

The said demigods were sent to that location, and a screen magically appeared inside.

"The second group will be playing with the minor gods." That group left to as well. "The final group shall be with the Olympians. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Reyna, Thalia, Clarisse, Tyson, Ella, Nico and Will."

Those who had played before paled. "Oh. No."

The games were about to begin!

"Okay!" Hermes started. "Um, Dionysus, truth or dare?"

Dionysus yawned. "Er, truth."

"What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?"

Dionysus paled. "Imadeoutwithacanoflemonade."

"Huh? What was that?" Hazel grinned.

"I made out with a can of lemonade." Dionysus said.

Everyone laughed.

"Dude! How is that even possible?" Leo gasped.

"Athena!" Dionysus yelled. "Truth or dare!?"

"Dare." Athena stated. "I'm not a wimp."

Dionysus grinned madly. "I thought you were the goddess of wisdom! Go flash to Olympus and give a big slobbery kiss to whoever, no _whatever _you come across first."

Athena scowled, and left. A screen appeared and everyone saw Athena walk up to a pillar give it a massive kiss. Just as the wisdom goddess came back, a minor god came up to the pillar and leant on it.

"Ew!" everyone screamed.

The poor god hastily moved and chatted with another god. The screen disappeared.

"Hazel, truth or dare?" snapped Athena.

"Truth please." Hazel replied.

"Describe the strangest dream you've ever had, and what happened after." Athena answered.

Hazel turned red. "Well, the night before Halloween, at Camp Jupiter, I dreamt the pumpkins all came alive. It was really scary. The next morning all the pumpkins were gone, and there were footprints! They did come alive."

The rest of the Romans burst out laughing. "What?!"

"That was the elephant!" giggled Reyna.

Hazel turned even redder. "Oh. Um, Artemis, truth or dare."

"Dare, Hazel." Artemis replied, hoping that it wouldn't involve kissing like Athena's.

"Go out and flirt with the first person you come across." Decided Hazel cheekily,

Artemis' face was white. "Do I have to?"

Everyone nodded.

"Sorry Arty!" Apollo called as she stormed out of the room to do the dare. "It's the rules!"

When Artemis returned she was in a foul mood. "Turns out Travis Stoll had to go to the bathroom. Jason, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Jason said enthusiastically.

"Exchange an item of clothing with Nico and Ares." Artemis challenged.

Jason let out a sigh of relief and swapped his shoes for Nico's and his socks with Ares.

"So, Apollo, truth or dare?" Jason asked 'casually.'

"Dare." Replied Apollo. "They're fun."

"And extremely annoying." Muttered Artemis.

"Okay Apollo, I dare you to go sit on Hestia's lap and act like a three year old for three minutes." Jason announced.

"Fairly easy and simple hey? You would think so if they weren't gods with magical powers that let them change shape.

Soon, after three minutes, they had a hyper three year old running around the room.

"Just leave him." Sighed Will, a bit creeped out that he was now older than his dad.

Everyone stopped chasing Apollo and got ready to continue.

"Ella, truth or dare?" decided Hazel on her second try.

"Truth."

Hazel didn't get to say her truth because a loud crash sounded through the room.

"No! No! No!" Hades started running around the room in a panic.

"What is it father?" Nico asked.

That was when the walking make-up removers entered…

* * *

**It may sound strange but it will be explained I the next chapter. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated for a while. **

**Until next time I can update,**

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**


	3. Chapter 2

"Hades!" yelled Hermes. "Are you responsible for this?"

Hades nodded guiltily, as they advanced on the group.

"Why?" shrieked Demeter. "First you take my daughter and now… This!?"

The underworld god rolled his eyes. "Demeter, just let it go. Persephone is fine."

"Why?" Demeter asked again, ignoring Hades.

"Argh!" Hades cried. "Aphrodite. It was meant for Aphrodite. She can't stop them, no one except I can."

"Stop them, dude!" Apollo called. "They're like going to ruin the fun!"

Hades crossed his arms. "Now that they've been unleashed on all of you, I may as well watch the entertainment program, filmed live from Olympus! Children?"

Hazel and Nico had no choice than to accept their father's invitation, or they would suffer the crazy make up tools.

This went on for some time, and by the Hazel convinced Hades to stop them, they all were exhausted.

"So where were we?" Nico asked cheerfully.

"Ella, what is one thing you would like to change about yourself?" Hazel asked after some thought.

Ella had to think about it. Crickets chirped.

"Ella would probably want to stop talking in first person. Ella has tried it, but Ella finds it very hard." Ella replied.

Everyone nodded at her answer.

"Ares! Ella says truth or dare?" the harpy called.

"Dare!" Ares replied gruffly.

"Ella wants you to take Hestia's underwear-"

Ares advanced towards the hearth goddess, cutting Ella off.

"A fresh pair!" she shrieked. "Take a fresh pair of Hestia's underpants and put them over your head. Then run around Olympus shouting that you're Superman!"

Hephaestus TV appeared and everyone watched as Ares did his dare in front of Iris, who was going to go and play truth or dare nearby.

When the red faced god returned, they resumed playing.

"Artemis, truth or dare?" Ares challenged.

"Again?" she groaned. "Truth."

"Wimp." Clarisse muttered.

Artemis glared. "I'm not making the same mistake as last time."

"What is the meanest thing that you have done in your life?" Ares said.

"Um…" Artemis looked down at her feet.

"Arty?" Apollo cried. "What was it?"

"IkilledamaidenbecauseIcouldseethatApollolikedherandIwantedrevengeonOrion's deathandthegirlhaddoneabsolutelynothingshehadn'tevenseenApollo." Artemis rushed.

"Clearer!" Ares demanded.

"I killed a maiden because I could see that Apollo liked her and I wanted revenge on Orion's death and the girl had done absolutely nothing wrong. She hadn't even seen Apollo." Artemis said regretfully.

"So that's what happened to Lorene." Apollo stated angrily.

"I do regret it now Apollo! I really do!" Artemis murmured. "Nico, truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Nico asked.

"Do you, or did you have a crush on someone else's girlfriend." Artemis asked suspiciously.

"No." Nico stated clearly. "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Annabeth chose.

"Prank call a random phone number." Nico decided.

Annabeth went over to a phone that had magically appeared and punched in a few random numbers.

Their conversation went like this-

"_Hello, this is Alice Storm speaking. Who is calling?"_

"I am Isabelle, your great great great aunt who magically learnt how to use an underworldly phone."

"_Um…"_

"You need to take your son to hospital right away."

"_Do you mean Alesia? She's fine."_

"Oh. Bye!"

Annabeth was red from embarrassment. "I feel bad for Alice. Um, Aphrodite, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" she squealed, hurting some ears.

"Do you think that Ares is marriage material?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes! Yes I do! Sorry Hephy honey." Aphrodite replied. "Nico, truth or dare?"

"Another one! From Aphrodite?" Nico looked despairingly at Jason. "Um, dare."

"Aw…" Aphrodite sighed. "Fine. Let Ares text someone as you."

A phone magically appeared and Ares texted to poor Alice Storm- _Wassup? You met ma sis Isabelle? I'm Nico, and I just learnt underworldly texting! Take you cat to the vet or you shall start world war three!_

Nico groaned as the message was posted. "Zeus, truth or dare?"

"Dare, Hades spawn!" the king boomed.

"Dance to your favourite song in front of mortals!" Nico said.

Zeus teleported to a mall and started to dance to '_The Power!' _by _Snap!_

Gods, demigods and mortals alike found it very amusing.

When Zeus finished, he truth or dared Clarisse still at the mall, before flashing into the Arena.

"Dare!" Clarisse grunted.

Zeus grinned sinisterly. "I dare you to go to the same mall as I was at and sing your favourite nursery rhyme."

Clarisse's face darkened. "I'll get you for this!"

Hermes teleported the daughter of Ares to the location and she took a deep breath and began to sing:

"_Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb_

_Mary had a little lamb it's fleece was white as snow_

_Everywhere that Mary went that lamb was sure to go_

_It followed her to school one day, school one day, school one day_

_It followed her to school one day which was against the rules_

_It made the children laugh and play, laugh and play, laugh and play_

_It made the children laugh and play to see a lamb at school."_

Everyone was laughing when Clarisse came back.

"You favourite nursery rhyme is Mary Had A Little Lamb?" Leo gasped.

"Prissy, truth or dare?" Clarisse growled.

"Truth." Percy replied nervously.

"You're such a wimp. What's the weirdest thing that has ever happened to you at a mall?" Clarisse replied.

"I saw Clarisse la Rue sing Mary Had A Little Lamb." He replied cheekily, making Clarisse growl. "Tyson, truth or dare?"

"I choose truth brother." Tyson replied.

"Would you ever cheat on Ella?" Percy asked.

Tyson shook his head wildly. "No brother! Hephaestus, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Hephaestus replied.

"Stop wimping out!" groaned Ares.

"Have you ever lied to Aphrodite?" Tyson asked.

Hephaestus nodded. "I kind of had to, to make my plan work. Nico, truth or dare?"

Nico groaned. "Truth."

"What's the worst rumour that you have spread recently?" Hephaestus asked.

"I told everyone at camp that Reyna talked in her sleep." Nico shrugged. "But then again, which demigod doesn't?"

"Me! Me!" shouted Leo.

"No way, sorry Leo." Jason replied.

"Frank, truth or dare?" Nico said.

"Truth, I think." Frank replied.

"What's the nastiest joke you've ever played on someone?" Nico asked.

"I tricked Percy into thinking that Octavian was giving back massages. He came back with a black eye." Frank answered. "Now Hestia, truth or dare?"

* * *

**So there is another chapter. This story is my priority. Please review.**

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Here's the next chapter. Please give me truth or dares!**

**I'm not Bruno Mars and I didn't write ****_Grenade._**

**Thank you Oracle987, LadyofStarClan, Silverbird22, Must-Think-Of-Username, Wade98 and Sandrine21 for reviewing!**

* * *

"Hestia, truth or dare?"

Hestia felt she was getting a lot. "Um, truth?"

"What's your weirdest fantasy?"

Hestia had to think. "I guess that would be that the gods could get along with their kids."

Zeus rolled his eyes. "And this is a fantasy _because_?"

Thalia scoffed.

"Anyway," Hestia said, "Jason, truth or dare?"

"I don't know… Truth." The roman demigod decided.

"What's the stupidest thing you've ever done in front of a crowd?" Hestia asked.

Reyna laughed. "I think we know that one."

Hazel and Frank were confused, and Jason's expression turned to one of horror…

_Jason's flashback, Camp Jupiter_

_"__Today is the day that we choose our new officers, as we all are stepping down." Elmer Tupi, son of Mars, the praetor announced._

_"__Yes, and due to the decisions of Camp, the new Centurions for the Fifth Cohort are_ **(is that the word for the leaders of the legions?) **_Dakota_ _Melvern and Gwen Tender." The current centurions announced._

_No one clapped._

_"__The Fourth Cohort- Brad Alba and Lyn Kam."_

_"__The Third Cohort- Gabriel Marshall and Renee Dalton."_

_"__The Second Cohort- Ron Soccorro and Yvette French."_

_"__And finally the First Cohort- Mitchell Tokala and Adelina Malloren!"_

_Everyone was still applauding for the fourth!_

_"__Next," began Roland, the augur, "We shall announce the new augur!"_

_Everyone held their breaths._

_"__Octavian Pink." Roland announced boredly._

_Some people clapped, but not many._

_Octavian came up scowling. "I told you not to use my last name!"_

_Roland shrugged._

_"__Finally we shall announce the praetors!" Elmer announced._

_Britni Marks, the other praetor called- "Reyna, daughter of Bellona, First Cohort!"_

_Whistles and screams were heard._

_"__No fair!" pouted Octavian Pink. "You didn't use Reyna's last name!"_

_Everyone ignored him. _

_Elmer once again was in the spot light. "Reyna's fellow praetor is, son of Jupiter, Fifth Cohort, Jason Grace!"_

_The Cohort screamed! After a few seconds, a few other people clapped._

_As Reyna and Jason came into view, Jason disappeared._

_He was flat on his face, pants in a rather unflattering position._

_That was how the praetors came to be…_

When Jason finished (with some help from Reyna) everyone was laughing.

"You!" Leo gasped. "Praetor! Twisted!"

Jason scowled.

"Octavian Pink!" giggled Hazel, making Jason smile just a bit.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" Jason asked.

"Dare." Annabeth replied.

"You must do exactly as I say for the next three rounds, and answer with 'you bet, governor.'" Jason explained.

"You bet, governor. Aphrodite, truth or dare?" Annabeth questioned.

"Truth, honey."

"Have you ever peed in a pool?" Annabeth asked.

"Um… maybe?" Was the answer. "Percy, truth or dare?"

"Truth! Wait, no!"

"Too late Percy!" Aphrodite giggled. "If you were marooned on a deserted island for three years, who would you like to be stuck with? Apart from your wife, of course!"

"Grover. When can we eat?" Percy replied.

Jason tapped his chin. "Now?"

The gods nodded, and Zeus got ready to summon the food.

"No!" Jason yelled. "Annabeth will get it for us!"

"You bet, governor!" Annabeth stalked out muttering. "Last round."

"Piper, truth or dare?" Percy said.

"Dare."

"Charm speak Frank into loving Tisisphone!" Percy chuckled.

"Your evil!" exclaimed Frank and Hazel.

"I try."

Zeus looked angry. "If you are going to try and dethrone me, seaweed spawn, I will-"

Poseidon cut him off. "It's an expression, brother."

Piper walked up to Frank casually. "Go ask Tisi's phone out, she's your love!"

Frank nodded. "I love Tisiphone!"

Hazel turned red as Frank wandered out of the Arena. "Piper, how could you?"

Piper leaned over and whispered in Hazel's ear.

"Oh."

Both girls were now smiling. A shout was heard of "I'm free!" from Annabeth.

"Hazel, truth or dare?" Piper asked.

"Truth?" Hazel said.

"What's something you have done that you couldn't get caught on?"

Hazel looked at Leo. "That's easy. We had to get Narcissus **(A/N is that how you spell it?)** shield, ahem, mirror and we couldn't let him see us. Truth or dare… Poseidon?"

"Dare!"

"Speak in rhyme for the next ten minutes." Hazel decided.

"Um… Okay I will, I'm not angry enough to kill." Poseidon replied.

Hazel paled slightly. Piper decided to help her out. "Let's look at Frank, shall we?"

The screen appeared and the group saw Frank wandering into a house.

"How did he reach the Underworld so fast?" Leo cried.

"We helped." Hades and Nico said.

"Righto. Is that Tisiphone's house?" Leo said.

"It's the Furies shared house." Hades replied. "But why Frank is there, I have no idea. They should be working."

Frank had located a phone.

"Maybe he's going to try and call her?" Tyson guessed.

Piper and Hazel were giggling as Frank asked the phone to go out with him. When it didn't reply, Frank looked really sad.

The gods flashed him back, and before he could cry, Piper told him to snap out of it.

"You cheated Piper!" accused Percy. "I dared you to make Frank go on a date with Tisiphone."

"No you didn't." Piper said smugly.

"Mispronunciation." Hazel explained. "You said _Tisisphone _not _Tisiphone. _So Piper said, Tisi's phone."

Percy looked cross he had been tricked.

"Ella, truth or dare?" Poseidon asked.

"Ella wants a dare." The harpy answered.

"I dare you, to cut your hair!" Poseidon said, checking his watch.

Ella was led off by Aphrodite to have her hair cut.

When she got back, she had nice shoulder-length hair. "Reyna, truth or dare?"

"I choose dare, harpy." Reyna replied.

"Tuck your shirt in, put a large ice cube down the front of it and dance to the chosen music style until it melts or falls out!" Ella cried deviously.

Bruno Mars' _Grenade_ started to play, and for those who know it, it is fairly slow. Poor Reyna, her best bet was to wait till it melted…

"Truth or dare Ares?" she managed.

"Dare, duh!" the war god replied.

"I dare you. To. Every time. You say something. To start it with. 'Your mum says'. For the rest of the game!" Reyna's dare was a good one.

"Your mum says that that is a horrible dare!" Ares growled.

Bellona flashed in, causing the gods to revert into their Roman forms. "Actually, Mars I'm pleased with it."

"Your mum says you're evil!" Mars growled.

Bellona shrugged. "Bye!"

"Your mum says truth or dare, Hephaestus!" Ares said.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please give me some truth or dares, thank you for reading.**

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Dare!" Hephaestus chose.

"I dare you to take of your leg brace!"

"Can I sit down?"

Ares nodded.

Hephaestus pulled a screwdriver out of his belt and undid the screws on the brace. Without it, his leg looked a little yuck.

"Leo, truth or dare?" Hephaestus asked.

Leo, trying not to look at his dad's leg, answered- "Truth."

"If you were invisible for a day, what would you do?"

"Oh yeah! InvisiSumpremus would go and prank everyone, and then steal Jason's stuff!" Leo cried happily. "Can I be invisible for a day dad?"

"For your birthday perhaps." Replied the forge god.

"Truth or dare Dionysus?"

The wine god yawned. "Dare, I suppose."

"I dare you to touch your nose with your tongue _without _extending it. If you can't touch it, you have to poke Hestia's nose with your tongue!" Hephaestus called.

"It's always me!" Hestia groaned, but to her surprise, Dionysus _could _touch his nose.

"Fred, truth or dare?" the wine god asked lazily.

"Truth! After that last thing…" Frank shuddered.

"Fine, brat. Make it difficult…" Dionysus huffed until he thought of an idea. "What was the last lie you told?"

Frank didn't need to think. "I told Charon I was on business. Truth or dare Hades?"

"Dare." Hades rubbed his hands together.

"You have to let your fingernails and toenails be painted, with whatever they feel like. You pick who does each toe." Frank said creatively.

"Athena? Nico? Hermes? Demeter? Clarisse? Left hand." Hades called.

Athena used grey nail polish, Nico black, Hermes used rat's guts (suggestion from George) Demeter had gloopy stuff and Clarisse… You don't want to know.

Poseidon, Demeter (Hades didn't care that he picked her twice,) Artemis, Thalia, Zeus were chosen to do the left hand.

You get the idea.

Hades hands and feet looked disgusting!

"Truth or dare?" Um, Hazel." Hades called, waiting for his toes and fingers to dry.

"Dare, father." Hazel replied.

"I dare you to…" Hades thought for a bit. "I dare you to lick the bathroom floor!"

Hazel's face… Oh, how they wished they had a camera!

Oh wait! They did! Hermes brought out his phone and _snap_! Hazel would remember it forever.

"Oh yuck!" she exclaimed. "Is there a skip?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"That's what you get for choosing dare." Percy shrugged.

Hazel slowly walked to the bathroom and quickly licked the floor. She raced back and Apollo told her there were no germs. The daughter of Pluto looked much better after that.

"Percy, truth or dare?"

"Truth, Hazel." The son of Poseidon chose.

"When was the last time When was the last time you were caught telling a lie, and what was the lie?" Hazel said.

"I told my mum I wouldn't be attacked by any monsters for a while, and then a hellhound attacked me!" Percy said. "I killed it though. Truth or dare, Aphrodite."

"Dare, Perseus."

"I dare you to let me draw a tomato sauce moustache on you, then you can't wipe it off, you can only lick in off or get someone else to lick it off for you." Percy smiled.

Grumbling, Aphrodite attempted to get it off after the moustache had been drawn. "Piper, darling, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Piper said, a bit quickly.

"I dare you to see how many ice cubes you can fit into your mouth at the same time." Aphrodite challenged.

Piper sighed. That wasn't so bad. The daughter of love managed to contain six cubes of ice.

"No!" shrieked Aphrodite. "She beat my score! Mine was three…"

Piper looked at her mother oddly. This was a different hobby… "Truth or dare Athena."

"Dare." The goddess replied.

"I dare you to pretend you're a ballerina for the next ten minutes!" Piper cried enthusiastically.

Athena groaned and summoned a pink sparkly tutu, and started dancing around. "Truth or dare Reyna?"

"Truth." The daughter of Bellona said.

"Have you ever cheated on your boyfriend?" Athena asked Aphrodite-edly.

Reyna looked surprised, but then her expression became a scowl. "No. Truth or dare Hades?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever been fired from a job?" Reyna asked.

"Yes." Hades looked down. "I was trying to impress Maria-"

Nico looked down.

"- by working in a store she went to often. The boss saw me making 'goo-goo eyes' at her and bam, I was fired. Truth or dare Poseidon?"

The sea god, who did no longer have to answer in rhyme said dare.

Hades chuckled. "I was hoping you'd say that! Put on a blindfold and smell someone's feet. Try to identify them by smell alone."

Poseidon blindfolded himself, and started to walk towards Percy.

"Ah!" Hades cried. "Everyone rearrange themselves!"

When Poseidon found someone, he knelt down and gave a sniff. It smelt… _dirty_.

"Er, Zeus?" Poseidon guessed. He took the blindfold off and came face-to-face with his sister Demeter. "Uh, truth or dare Demeter?"

"Dare, I guess. Have some cereal while you think of one." She held out a spoon, which Poseidon not-so-politely declined.

"Go to that mall and shake a random persons hand and refuse to let go."

Demeter flashed away and grabbed a woman's hand, shaking it.

When the woman tried to take her hand away, she found that Demeter would not let go. So, they stood there holding each other's hands for several minutes till Demeter let go and flashed away.

The viewer's heard- "Why does that keep happening to me?!"

Ares and Annabeth glanced at each other.

"Could it be?" started Ares.

"_Alice Storm_!?" gasped Annabeth.

Hera nodded. "It is indeed. She's a distant legacy of Vulcan."

Demeter sighed. "She really needs more cereal. Hestia, truth or dare?"

"Truth please sister." The hearth goddess replied.

"When have you had to walk away in shame?"

"That's actually easy. When I was not Olympian council, my opinion didn't matter. You all ignored me." She glared at Zeus, before shifting into Vesta. "But the Romans replaced me with Bacchus." **(A/N the Romans did actually do that, when Bacchus (crazy) festivals became illegal.)**

* * *

**That was a quick update. It was yesterday, I think, I updated! I don't really have a schedule, it's more of when I finish a chapter, I get ready to post it (though sometimes I forget to!) **

**LadyofStarClan- Thanks for the dare. Everyone else, I would appreciate some more.**

**Silverbird22- Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own ****_Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs._**

* * *

"Truth or dare, Thalia?" Hestia chose.

"Dare!" Thalia said eagerly.

"I dare you to pick your nose -"she leaned over and whispered in Thalia's ear.

Thalia frowned. She walked up to Poseidon and picked her nose, then showed her finger to the god. On the tip was a big, slimy booger.

"Ew!" everyone cried, except Poseidon. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Truth or dare Percy?" Thalia asked sweetly.

"Um, truth, pinecone face…" the son of Poseidon replied.

"Your mum says, wimp!" Ares scoffed.

"If you could go on a date with any female in this room apart from Annabeth, who would it be?" Thalia said.

Percy put his hands up. "No one kill me! Piper."

Jason looked ready to kill him, so did Athena, but Percy just kissed Annabeth to make up for it.

"Truth or dare, Annabeth?"

"Truth."

"Did you, or do you, have a crush on a celebrity?" Percy asked curiously.

"Niall **(A/N to any 1D fans, don't kill me if I spelt his name wrong!)** From One Direction. Did!" she added. "Truth or dare Piper?"

"I think I'll have a dare." Piper decided.

"Login to your favourite website and let Artemis do whatever she wants with it for three minutes!"

Piper nervously logged in to .

Artemis looked at Piper's username and rubbed her hands together. "BeautyQueen387 **(A/N if your name is BeautyQueen387, apologies) **is going to change!"

First, the username. Artemis changed it to Virgin4Ever **(A/N also if that's your penname, sorry!) **Next, the moon goddess changed the picture of a heart into a wolf. Piper's profile was cleared of any mentions of boy x girl relationships, and any of her stories with romance as a category were deleted. (Now Virgin4Ever only had one story.)

"Three minutes!" shrieked Piper, before any more damage could be done.

The computer was logged out of, and Piper was red. "Truth or dare Ares."

"Your mum says, dare. Your mum says, duh!" the war god replied.

"Okay, get some money and lick it." Piper said.

Ares drew out some cash and gave it a lick.

"Oh!" Will cried. "The germs! The germs! If you weren't immortal, you'd get really sick!"

"Your mum says, whatever." The god replied. "Your mum says, harpy, truth or dare?"

"Truth, Mr. War God." Ella mumbled.

"Your mum says, you're such a wimp. Your mum says if you could kiss anyone in this room apart from Tyson or females, who would it be?" Ares dared.

"Percy?" Ella said, but it sounded like a question. "Ella wants Hestia to choose truth or dare."

"Dare please." Hestia answered politely.

"Call someone you have offended and apologise to them."

Hestia had to think, for she was such a gentle goddess. She picked up a phone (where it came from, she had no idea) and dialled a number.

Hermes phone began to ring. He picked it up.

"I'm sorry I said you shouldn't deliver those cakes." Hestia apologised from the other side of the room.

"Uh, that's okay." Hermes said awkwardly. "That _was_ two hundred years ago."

The two hung up, and Hestia smiled. "Well, Artemis, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare?" Artemis replied.

"Ooh, Arty!" Apollo teased. "Good thing it wasn't me asking the dare."

"Be quiet!" snapped Artemis. "Don't call me Arty!"

"I dare you to name all of Snow White's seven dwarfs, any you can't name in thirty seconds will be written on your arms and legs." Hestia demanded.

"Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy, Doc, Happy, Dopey and Grumpy." Artemis rattled off, in less than twelve seconds.

Demeter looked surprised.

"What?" exclaimed Artemis. "I hate that movie! 'Snow White' is portrayed weak. Her real name is actually Mandelina, and she was a great huntress. What happened in the movie was not the real story."

"If you dislike it so much, why do you know it so well?" Hazel spoke up.

"I remember what I hate." Artemis replied simply. "Reyna, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Stated Reyna.

"Dress up like a boy scout, props included. Aphrodite, summon what she needs. You need to wear it for the next three rounds." The moon goddess said.

When Reyna came back she looked like a boy. Aphrodite had included realistic make up and a wig! Reyna was also using the props, 'recruiting' new scouts.

"Ares, truth or dare?" Reyna asked. "Would you like to join boy scouts?"

Ares shook his head. "Your mum says, dare of course! Your mum says, why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Reyna smirked. "Okay. The next time someone asks you truth or dare, you must say truth. Are you sure you don't want to join boy scouts?"

Ares choked on his spit. "Your mum says fine. Your mum says, truth or dare, Hades?"

"Truth." The Underworld god chose.

"Your mum says, if you were looking for someone to date now, what features would you look for." Ares said.

Hades thought for a while. "Someone who was kind but loved scary movies! Leo, truth or dare?"

"Dare, dude-of-the-dead." Leo grinned.

Hades leant over and whispered in the boy's ear. "Leo is going to impersonate someone and you have to guess who it is!"

"You have to stay here! Don't move! Don't use your powers! Stay in bed!" Leo shook his pointer finger. "Take your medication!"

"Is it Will?" guessed Jason.

Leo nodded.

"I'm not like that!" protested Will.

Everyone who had been in the Camp Half Blood infirmary shook their heads in disagreement.

"Truth or dare, Poseidon!" Leo asked.

"Dare!" Poseidon said back.

"I dare you to bite Reyna's fingernails." Leo looked around. "When she gets back of course."

Poseidon did just that to a once again praetor, though she did look disgusted.

"Zeus, truth or dare?" Poseidon asked his brother.

"Truth." Zeus replied.

"When you are trying to attract girls what trait do you hide apart from your godly form?" Poseidon questioned.

Zeus turned red. "Myhair."

"Did you say… your hair?" gasped Hera.

Zeus nodded.

"So are you saying, you hide your hair?" asked Hera.

The king of the gods nodded again.

"Even from me?" she gasped.

Zeus looked away. "Um, Reyna, truth or dare?"

"Dare." The praetor replied boldly.

* * *

**Wow! I'm on an updating spree! Please send in truth or dares! Please review!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**


	7. Chapter 6

Zeus thought, before grinning maniacally. "Say the alphabet backwards, but if you can't say it all in thirty seconds, you must get two more dares from Demeter and Percy!"

Reyna made a face. "Um… zyx… wvuts… Er… rqponmlkji…"

"Times up!" Zeus called. "Demeter, Percy?"

"Stand as close to Artemis as possible without touching!" Demeter said. "The first person to touch the other has to answer a penalty truth!"

Reyna and Artemis awkwardly did so, but Artemis brushed against Reyna.

"What action from the past would put you in jail if the police ever found out about it?" Demeter asked.

"Killing mortals for sure." Artemis replied.

"So… Reyna…" Percy thought for a dare. "Call your mother and ask her if she believes in aliens."

Reyna winced and dialled her mum. "Uh, hi. Do you believe in aliens?"

"_What type of question is that?!" _was Bellona's reply. There was a pause before- _"Who dared you to do it?"_

"Percy." Replied Reyna.

"_Oh, okay."_

Reyna hung up and looked at Nico. "Truth or dare Nico?"

"Dare." Nico replied confidently.

Reyna smirked. "I dare you to let Aphrodite dress you up! And you have to keep her outfit on for the rest of our time in the Arena!"

Nico face-palmed. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

The son of Hades was led away by a cackling, yes cackling, Aphrodite.

A few minutes later, Nico was wearing a cute pink tux with his hair cut short like Jason's, shiny and slick. **(A/N I hate myself. I love Nico how he is, um, was and now he's pink!) **

Nico looked at Reyna angrily. "I hate you. Truth or dare Hera?"

"Truth, Nico." The queen replied.

"Have you ever really been in love?" Nico asked cheekily.

Hera flushed. "Before Zeus, yes, Aunt Tethys and Uncle Oceanus' place had lots of great guys."

Zeus looked enraged, even though he always cheated on Hera and she had clearly said 'before Zeus."

"Zeus, truth or dare?" Hera asked her husband.

"Truth, dear." Zeus replied pleasantly.

"Wimp." Coughed Ares.

"Apart from me, who would you marry in this room?" Hera asked.

"That's easy!" replied Zeus, earning a glare from Hera. "Demeter! Now, Jason, son, truth or dare?"

"Truth dad." Jason answered.

"Stop with the truths!" screeched Thalia.

Zeus ignored his daughter. "Do you sleep with a stuffed toy? If you do, what does it look like?"

Jason blushed. "It's a goat."

"Amaltheia." **(A/N I don't know whether that's spelt right.)** Murmured Thalia. "Must be a stuffed her. I hope so."

Jason gave his sister a strange look. "Tyson, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Your mum says." "Finally!" Clarisse, Thalia and Ares cried.

"I'm going to draw a face on your hand, and you can only communicate with that for the next hour." Jason grinned. He picked up a green texta (don't know where he got it from.) and drew.

Annabeth was pointed to by Tyson's hand puppet. "Truth, please Tyson."

Tyson picked up a piece of paper and drew on the instruction.

"Uh, if I won the lottery and had to give it away to someone in this room and why, it would go to Thalia because she needs new stuff." Annabeth answered. Ignoring the glares from Percy and Thalia, she asked Dionysus who asked for a dare.

"Allow Hestia to style your hair." Ordered the daughter of Athena.

Dionysus sat as Hestia plaited the wine god's curly hair simply.

"No fun!" Piper cried.

"Demeter, truth or dare?" asked Dionysus.

"Dare." The cereal goddess answered.

"Let Clarisse give you a facial with honey. You need to lick it all off with your tongue." Dionysus grinned.

Clarisse grabbed the teleported pot from some mortal's house and leant over the goddess.

"Truth or dare Hermes!" Demeter cried from underneath.

"Dare." Replied Hermes.

"Pull the funniest ah, face you can. GET THAT OUT OF MY MOUTH CLARISSE!" Demeter replied, getting a mouthful of honey.

Hermes crossed his eyes and made the monkey face. "Percy truth or dare?"

"Dare Hermes." The demigod replied.

"Tell us a joke." Hermes answered.

"That's easy!" Zeus cried.

"Yeah." Percy answered. "Uh, why did the spider cross the road?"

"Why?"

"To get to his other web." Percy said triumphantly. "Get it."

*crickets chirped*

"Um, Will, truth or dare?" Percy asked awkwardly.

"Dare." The sun god's son replied.

"I dare you to do a handstand and hold it for as long as possible!" Percy cried.

"I can't do hand stands!" Will moaned, and attempted to. He landed flat on his face, being laughed at by all his friends and relatives.

"It's all on camera!" chortled Hermes evilly. "Going to CHB now."

"Clarisse, truth or dare?" Will asked quickly.

"Dare, duh."

"Go on a stroll around the Arena with a sign on your back that says 'whistle if you think I'm cute." The son of Apollo dared.

Clarisse looked horrified, but attached the sign that Will soon held out. "Truth or dare Artemis?" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Dare!" Artemis yelled back.

"Put Tyson's socks on your hands until your next turn!" Clarisse shouted as she disappeared from sight.

Artemis screwed up her face and hesitantly slid on the pair of socks the cyclops was offering.

"Piper, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare!" the daughter of love cried.

"I don't have any good ones." Sighed the huntress. "So give everyone a high five."

Piper looked relieved at such an easy dare. "Truth or dare Percy?"

"Dare, Piper!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Go to the mall and snort loudly when passing a stranger." Piper answered, before the son of Poseidon was teleported.

Percy snorted loudly behind a woman who turned angrily. "WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

Annabeth groaned, and so did a few others. "Alice Storm has the worst luck ever!"

"You stole my honey!" Alice accused.

"Oops." Dionysus whispered.

"S-sorry Miss S-storm." Percy stuttered before running away to the Arena.

"Do you think we should protect Alice from anymore interference?" Athena asked importantly.

Frank looked at Percy. "Nah."

* * *

**I'm really sorry for not updating! My internet has been in and out, but I think that's sorted (fingers crossed) so I should update more regularly. I'm sure everyone experiences those problems, but I'm sorry. I hope you understand. **

**Thankyou LadyOfStarClan for the dare.**

**How many chapters should this story go for? Please let me know what you think. Please review as well.**

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait guys, my internet has been in and out. I hope you guys haven't given up on this story. Enjoy chapter seven!**

* * *

"Truth or dare Jason?" the son of Poseidon asked.

"Truth." Replied Jason.

"What makes Piper special to you? Name five things." Percy announced.

"Piper's so understanding, and beautiful… She's the strongest daughter of Aphrodite I know, her charmspeak is beyond comparison, apart from her mother that is. If I had to give my life to anyone," Jason looked meaningfully at Frank and Hazel, "It'd be her. I value how she thinks ahead and always-"

"Ahem." Percy cleared his throat. "Five. Jason, five."

Jason turned red, and Piper kissed him on the cheek which turned the son of Jupiter scarlet.

"Apollo, truth or dare?" the demigod asked the Olympian.

"Hmmm…" thought the god. "I'll go with Dare."

Jason grinned. "Take us all for a ride in the sun chariot!"

Everyone (with exceptions of the children (and gods) of water and the Underworld and Thalia) cheered.

Seeing Thalia's face, Jason added- "If they want to stay behind, that's fine."

Thalia and Nico sent Jason a look of gratitude.

"Very well Jason." Apollo said. "Everyone coming follow me."

The gods and demigods walked outside and Apollo changed his car into a bus. If Percy, Nico or Thalia had been there they would have had serious de-Ja-vu.

As they rode around, Leo randomly started singing. "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the sky."

Piper grinned and joined in. "The demigods on the bus go yay yay, we're riding in the sun, we're riding in the sun, the demigods on the bus go yay yay yay, all through the sky."

Most drivers at this point in time would be seriously annoyed and distracted, causing them to have accidents. But not Apollo. He sang loudest of all. "The awesomest god on the bus sings la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la, the awes-"

Everyone stared.

Apollo took his hands off the wheel and held them up in defense. "Hey! I'm not that bad! I now declare that the bus song is my new obsession."

Artemis groaned. "Limericks, haikus and now bus songs?! What next?!"

"BIRD!" shrieked Demeter.

Apollo slammed on the brakes and the bus did a flip mid-air.

"Hands on the wheel!" emphasized Frank.

Apollo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oopsie doopsie."

Artemis groaned.

Apollo looked around. "Um, where are we?"

Meanwhile, Hazel, Tyson, Thalia, Percy, Nico, Poseidon and hades were having a bonding session. **(Do you think I should write a companion, with the bonding in it? It would be fun! If you think I should, let me know.)**

Eventually, Thalia looked around. "Where are they? They should be back by now."

Poseidon nodded. "They should."

"Do you think something has happened to them?" Hazel asked, concerned for Frank.

Hades shook his head. "Apollo and Zeus know the sky of the back of their hand, like you with the sea Poseidon and me with the Underworld. Let's continue talking."

"I THOUGHT YOU AND ZEUS KNEW THE SKY OFF THE BACK OF YOUR HANDS!" shrieked Hera.

Zeus and Apollo were red.

"Maybe we don't?" suggested Apollo embarrassedly.

Everyone groaned.

"So what do we do now?" asked Hephaestus.

"We wait until Poseidon or one of the others find us." Replied Zeus, looking around at the beach.

"Let's continue our truth or dare game!" suggested Athena.

"May as well." Grumbled Clarisse.

"Athena, truth or dare?" asked Apollo.

"Dare." The wisdom goddess replied.

"Although I wish that I could make you do something embarrassing, I'm being nice." Apollo announced.

"Get on with it." Yawned Artemis.

"I've decided that you need to summon one of you owls, and do a Harry Potter." Apollo grinned.

"What does that mean?" asked Athena, confused.

"It means that you write a letter to somebody and attach it to your owl's leg. The owl will then deliver it to the name written on the front of the paper." Explained Jason.

"I didn't know you liked Harry Potter." Piper said.

"Quidditch is cool." Jason replied.

Athena sighed. "Fine, Wichado, come!"

"Who's Wichado?" asked the demigoddess of Ares.

"Wichado's one of my owls." Explained Athena as a black owl materialized.

Athena then summoned a piece of paper and a pen.

_Thalia- _Athena wrote on the front.

_Thalia Grace, we've had a chariot accident and are stranded on some sort of beach. Please come and get us A.S.A.P. We'll give you cookies._

_Signed, Athena, goddess of wisdom._

_P.S in case you were wondering, it wasn't me who got us lost, it was Apollo, Zeus and Leo's fault. _

_P.P.S The 'Harry Potter' style was a dare._

_P.P.S.S just come and get us already!_

Satisfied, Athena sent the letter.

* * *

_Back in the Arena…_

A black owl was chasing Thalia and every one was laughing. Eventually it settled on Thalia's head and Percy pried off the piece of paper.

"It's addressed to you pinecone face." He said.

She took the letter and the black owl flew off. Thalia scanned the letter (which thankfully she could understand easily) and looked up.

"The bus got lost on a beach and they have no idea how to get home." Thalia summarised.

"Poor Annabeth!"

"Poor Frank!"

Percy and hazel said together, before turning red.

"Uh, we mean, poor them!"

Thalia giggled, which was unlike her. "Percy and Annabeth, Frank and Hazel sitting in a tree K-"

"Shut up Thalia!" Percy yelled.

The two supervising gods were grinning.

Tyson looked worried. "Ella is lost? Poor, poor Ella."

Percy patted his brother on the arm. "We'll find them big guy. They can't be far away."

Poseidon nodded. "Right. They said it was a beach, so we'll try to find a water disturbance or something like that."

"Let's go then." Nico said impatiently, and the seven departed in their unique ways of travel.

* * *

**How was that chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for those who have reviewed, I hope you'll review again.**

**Please send in some more truth or dares.**

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you to LadyOfStarClan, Guest and Goddess of Spring- Gems for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you to LadyOfStarClan for giving me two great dares for later in the story.**

* * *

Nico, Hazel and their father were taking Thalia and Poseidon was taking Percy and Tyson as they didn't have a way to teleport themselves.

They all agreed to meet at the closest beach.

As they landed, they heard a scream. The mythological creatures looked around, trying to find what the problem was. They looked down, and saw a small child crying over a squished sandcastle- oh.

Poseidon clicked his fingers and wiped the child's memory, replacing the sandcastle with an intricately decorated sand-house.

"Wow, daddy!" gasped Tyson.

"Is it true?" a voice gasped.

The group turned and saw the Queen of the Underworld.

"Persephone?" gasped Hades. "What are you- oh, right."

"Is it true that my parents are lost?" she asked desperately. "And many of my friends?"

Hades looked at the ground. "I'm afraid so. Apollo got his chariot lost while giving the others a ride. We're trying to find them now."

"Can I help?" asked Persephone. "I may not see them much, but my parents are very dear to me."

"Of course, Persephone dear." Hades replied.

"The letter said that they were on some sort of beach." Poseidon explained. "That's why we're here."

"What letter?" Persephone asked curiously.

Thalia groaned. "They started playing truth or dare and made Athena send us a S.O.S letter by owl, like in Harry Potter. The owl would not leave me alone!"

The spring goddess giggled. "Poor you."

"Apollo and Zeus didn't know where it was, so it wasn't somewhere they had been a lot." Put in Percy.

Persephone looked thoughtful. "Hmm… I wonder…"

* * *

"Truth or dare, harpy?" Athena asked quite coldly.

"Ella choose truth, milady." Ella answered humbly.

Athena nodded, satisfied with the harpy's answer. "How many books have you read?"

Ella tapped her chin. "Every book I could get my hands on… Let's see there were…"

Ella started listing off all the books, trying to work out how many she had read.

Athena sighed. "That might take a while. Jason, maybe you should start."

Jason nodded, happy at being able to challenge somebody. "Truth or dare… Demeter."

"Dare, son of Jupiter." The wheat goddess replied.

"I dare you to not eat any cereal for a week, and to stop bothering us about it for a month!" Jason yelled overdramatically.

"The drama god, version 2." Leo mumbled under his breath.

Demeter turned red. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS TORTURE! YOU ARE KILLING ME INTERNALLY! I CURSE YOU JASON GRACE NEVER TO BE ABLE TO EAT WEET-BIX AGAIN!"

Everyone stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"Uh…" Demeter realised that in a way, she had just broken part of the dare. "Zeus, truth or dare."

"Dare, sister!" boomed the thunder god.

"I dare you to lift my dare!" the goddess announced triumphantly.

"NOOOOO!" screamed everyone. "Don't do it! Don't do it!"

Zeus hung his head with regret. "It pains me to have to obey… I'm sorry my subjects…"

Everyone rolled their eyes at the dramatics.

"Do not kill me. Demeter, you may have cereal again. You may talk to us about it." Zeus sighed.

"Yay!" shrieked the agriculture goddess.

"Truth or dare Ares?" the immortal asked half-heartedly.

"DARE!" screamed Ares, making everyone wince.

"Go jump off that cliff." Zeus pointed at it.

"Okay!" the god replied stupidly. He jumped off it and they heard a splash. "Truth or dare, Athena."

"Dare." She replied to her half-brother.

"I dare you to give Annabeth your second-best owl." He answered.

It was a strange dare indeed to come from the war god.

"Uh, okay Ares." Athena summoned another owl, this one was a snowy white. "Annabeth, this is Hedwig."

"Hedwig…" Jason repeated. "Hey! Athena watches Harry Potter!"

Athena turned red.

"But you didn't know what the 'Harry Potter' style was." Zeus said, confused.

"I was lying. I blessed J.K Rowling so she could write a book or two about my owls." Athena mumbled.

"So Hermes, Errol and Pigwidgeon are also your owls?" smirked the son of Jupiter, the other Harry Potter (though mainly because of the Quidditch) fan.

Athena turned scarlet. "Yes."

Trying to help her mother, Annabeth thanked the wisdom goddess for her gift.

"SEND A LETTER TO THE OTHERS ABOUT THE CLIFF! THEY COULD USE IT TO HELP FIND US!" yelled Ares, who was still in the water.

Everyone gasped. Was it possible? _Ares had a smart idea!_

"I didn't see that coming." Muttered Artemis. "Ares is the stupidest of the lot."

Annabeth nodded. "That's a… _smart idea, Ares_."

Athena handed her some paper and on the front the demigoddess wrote- _Percy._

"No duh." Teased Leo.

_Percy-_

_We thought this information could help you find us._

_Zeus dared Ares to jump of this large cliff into the water. Maybe try find a beach with a large cliff? _

_That's as much information we've discovered since Mum sent Thalia her letter, sorry._

_I hope to see you soon, _

_Your wife, Annabeth xxx_

Annabeth knew she would get teased because of her letter but she didn't care. She attached it to Hedwig's leg before speaking again. "Ella, truth or dare?"

* * *

_The Searchers_

"What's that?" Nico shielded his eyes as her looked at the shadow quickly approaching.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was an owl." Persephone said innocently.

"AN OWL!" everyone else yelled.

Seeing Persephone's startled expression, Hades hurried to explain to his wife. "Athena sent a letter to Thalia with a clue where they were before we left Olympus. They might have some more information for us."

This owl wasn't heading for Thalia, which was something the daughter of Zeus looked incredibly relieved about.

Instead, it was flying top speed at our favourite (thin) son of Poseidon.

"Aaaah!" Percy shrieked like a girl. "Get it off from me."

Tyson laughed. "Big brother has a friend."

"Try get the letter off its leg." Poseidon called helpfully.

After a while, Percy showed the group the letter, cuts bleeding everywhere from the owl's beak and talons.

"This one's from Annabeth." He said as he stood (in his expensive shoes) in the water, healing. "She says there's a cliff."

"That's helpful." Poseidon remarked. "That crosses off this beach then. No cliffs for a long way. Persephone, are you coming?"

Persephone nodded. "I might as well."

"Let's go then."

* * *

**How was that chapter? I'm not sure whether I liked it as much as some. Please review on what you thought.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**


	10. Chapter 9

"Ella, truth or dare?"

"Dare." The harpy replied.

Annabeth stomped her foot. "Look, I can't concentrate when we're lost!"

"We'll take a break then." Hermes suggested. "Look for more clues to where we are. We know that we are on a beach, and there is a cliff."

"My brothers should have found us by now!" Zeus complained. "What's taking them so long?!"

"Well, we haven't given them much information on where we are." Ella replied logically.

"A harpy is not supposed to be smart!" fumed Zeus. "Who created her? Can I get rid of her!?"

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"Let's take a walk around here and see if we can find any more clues." Jason ordered. "We'll never find our way back otherwise."

So that's what the party did. The beach seemed to go on forever.

At some point, Leo fell behind the rest of the group, for Zeus knows what (Zeus: I don't know what you're talking about! Me: Your useless! Zeus: *vaporizes me on the spot* Me: *magically comes back to life! Yay!*)

"Hey, we've been here before!" cried the son of Hephaestus.

"What do you mean?" Demeter asked.

"I know we've passed here!" Leo continued. "I did a poop! Oh, it stunk and was-"

"TMI LEO!" shrieked every single girl nearby (including the seagulls!)

"That means we've been walking around in squares!" Apollo freaked out. "Squares are evil!"

Leo looked at Apollo. "The dude's right! The world is going to end!"

Demeter rolled her eyes. "Boxes of cereal! You guys are stupid! We've been going around in _circles _and that mean's this is an _island _and that means we're _gonna die from lack of cheerios_!"

"Two out of three." Clarisse stated. "We're not gonna die."

Athena and Annabeth were looking very unamused.

"Percy will come and save us soon." Annabeth said confidently.

"And Tyson. And Hades. And Thalia. And Poseidon. And Nico…" continued Reyna.

Annabeth blushed. "Uh, yeah."

"It's not your fault." Leo put his arm around Annabeth's shoulders. "The chick's married, it's not her fault she's head over heels in love!"

Annabeth turned even redder. "Uh…"

"Instead of walking around the shore, how about we go inland a little?" Athena suggested.

No one voiced a complaint, so that's what they did. It didn't take them long to reach a small grove of various flowers.

"Pretty!" sighed Demeter. "Persephone would love these."

They group continued to walk until they reached a nice, shady spot.

"If we weren't lost, I'd think I'd want to live here." Sighed Apollo. "The nymphs must be _so _hot to live in a place like this!"

Artemis scoffed. "And to think you were talking about the scenery. My girls would love this!"

She whirled around girlishly, and turned on the puppy dog eyes. "Oh _please, pretty please_ daddy? Can I take my Hunters here for a holiday?"

Zeus frowned. "I don't know honey. There might be dangerous animals here, and you could get eaten alive without your brother to protect you."

Artemis's girlish attitude disappeared. "FATHER! My girls and I are perfectly capable of looking after ourselves without any help!"

"Artemis..." moaned Apollo. "You wound me with your harsh words!"

"I don't care!" the moon goddess snapped back.

"Fine then." Zeus said.

"YAY!" squealed Artemis.

"Back to business." Athena cut in. "We now know that this is an island."

"Oh, we have to like, send another letter!" Aphrodite cut in. "See, I'm smart too Athena."

Athena rolled her eyes at her debatebly younger sister. "Not necessarily, that was just for us to practice our handwriting. I've sent a message to Perseus with our next discovery."

"That's great!" Leo cried over enthusiastically.

"Can we sit down?" requested Jason politely. "I have a splinter."

"From where?" asked Hermes. "We've been wearing shoes and have been walking on the sand."

Jason glanced down at his bare feet. "Uh, I took them off. And I got the splinted from this table thing about fifty metres inland when we stopped for Leo two hundred metres back."

Leo's eyes widened. "A table?"

"Yeah, this island must also have been inhabited at some stage. There seems to be a lot of ruined furniture." Jason replied obliviously.

"Hermes!" Zeus ordered sharply. "Go see what my son is talking about."

Hermes nodded like the nice boy he was and took off without a word.

"Guys, what's going on?" asked Jason. "I don't understand what's going on."

Hera rolled her eyes. "We think that this might have been the prison of the Titaness Calypso. Hermes is just confirming our suspicions."

"But Calypso was released, and Leo freed her, remember?" Jason answered.

Zeus rubbed the back of his neck. "We did, but it's hard work to get rid of a magical island that no one can find."

All of the demigods groaned (Jason included).

"We should have realised!" yelled Annabeth. "Gods, we're idiots!"

"I know!" Demeter added enthusiastically.

*cue crickets chirping noise*

"Mortals are so dumb sometimes! They need to eat more cereal!"

Hermes came back to the group with a grin on his face. "It is confirmed everybody. We are on Ogygia!"

Everybody cheered.

"How will we let the others know where we are?" asked Clarisse.

"Just leave that to me, daughter of Ares." Hephaestus said mysteriously, and motioned for his son to come stand near him. "Leo, I need all the straws you have in that tool belt of yours…"

Hades, Hazel, Persephone, Tyson, Poseidon, Thalia, Percy and Nico had just received Athena's latest message (by ghost owl, Percy made a reference to… potronuses* and eBooks that no one else understood) about the island.

"That narrows down the choices considerably." Poseidon announced.

Thalia wiped fake sweat from her brow. "I was just getting worried that our family were dumb enough not to use their godly powers to work out were they were."

"That has happened before!" Persephone piped helpfully. "There was this time when all the Olympians including Hades went to a mortal-"

Hades put a hand gently over his wife's mouth. "I told you never to bring that up again."

Persephone turned white. "Oh, yeah… Sorry, forget I said anything."

Thalia was giggling. "So you guys have-"

"ENOUGH!" boomed Hades and Poseidon simultaneously.

"Let's focus on getting our friends back." Percy added.

A faint whirring noise from above made the eight look up in surprise. Hovering above their heads was a straw helicopter that bore some resemblance to the one Leo had made at the Grand Canyon.

It had a large exhaust pipe sticking out its end that had green smoke puffing out.

"What the-" Thalia began.

"Language. There are children here." Percy cut his cousin off, pointing at Hazel and Tyson.

Once the helicopter had everyone's attention, it started to move around, the green smoke staying in the air.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that said Ogygia." Hades chuckled.

Everyone stared and realisation dawned in their eyes.

"To Ogygia, and beyond!" called Thalia as the gods teleported them to a place that should have been removed from Earth.

In short, the group who were lost were removed from Ogygia by their highly unamused family after a incredibly undramatic reunion and were taken back to the Arena to get lectured by some random god about how important it is to know your left and right.

"Looks like it's time to play truth or dare again!" grinned Thalia. "Persephone, are you going to play?"

The spring goddess shook her head. "I'm to be playing with the minor gods, sorry."

Thalia shrugged. "Nice seeing you then, I guess?"

Persephone nodded before flashing out.

Aphrodite clapped her hands. "Time to start then everybody! Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Aphrodite smirked evilly.

* * *

***Patronusses- from Harry Potter, I have no idea how to spell.**

**Oh my gods! I am so, so sorry. I've just had major writers block and then I realised I haven't updated since what, June? July? So I told myself '**_**insert name of author**_** you are going to update.' **

**So, sorry if it's bad, but I needed to give you guys something.**

**Thankyou Goddess-Of-Spring-Gems and LadyOfStarClan for reviewing and Lori for all your great dares!**

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**

**P.S- I'm thinking of writing another story that I could work on when I have author's block. I've finished Mythical Magi and discontinued PMDM so… I'd like your opinion on this. I have two ideas, what would you like to see me write about when I've got writers block?**

**Superstition- ****Inspired by the song Superstitious by Stevie Wonder. Frank Zhang comes from a highly superstitious family with Chinese roots. At thirteen months old he broke a mirror and has been cursed ever since. Hazel Levesque, a seer, local 'witch girl' has never been loved. Every morning she wakes to find warnings, scribbled in ink only she can see, scribbled across the walls of her room. In the wrong place at the wrong time, the two meet… Frazel.**

**The Descendants- ****Kayleen Zoe Jackson has just started high school… new places, new faces… Her parents say it will be okay, that her best friend Stella Underwood and her cousin Evita Harper will make sure she's okay, but Kayleen herself isn't so sure. Why does Hector Grace keep asking her whether she's okay, when they only ever see each other every three years? Why are the Stoll twins keeping secrets from her? And why is Shane di Angelo stalking her? Pretty much the children of our favourite demigods and their adventures.**

**Thanks for your time, I can't wait to hear your opinions. Once again, so sorry for the wait.**


	11. Chapter 10

"Dare." The moment the words left the son of Hades lips, he mentally slapped himself.

Aphrodite smirked. "Let's see… Nico di Angelo I dare you to go and ask a random mortal to make out with you. It doesn't matter what gender, I know you don't care about that."

Nico turned red, but didn't say anything. He was flashed out, and he crossed his fingers mentally poor Alice Storm would be left out of this. The first person who crossed the son of Hades' path received a tap on the shoulder.

The woman turned around. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Nico cursed mentally, but it was too late to back out. _I'm sorry Alice. _"I was wondering… could you please make out with me?"

Nico could practically hear the laughter in the Arena.

Alice recoiled. "No way! Are you part of that truth or dare group?"

"Yeah…" Nico replied, he saw no reason to lie.

"Then LEAVE ME ALONE!" the legacy of Vulcan replied, cross.

Nico was teleported back to the Arena. "Thank the gods that's over."

"You had us to thank for putting you in that position." Artemis pointed out.

"Oh yeah, Aphrodite I hate you. Reyna, can I get my clothes back now?" Nico answered.

"Fine." Reyna said graciously. "You've been tortured enough."

"And you love me!" put in Aphrodite.

"Artemis, truth or dare?" Nico asked. "Hurry up and choose, I need to change."

"Ooh! Nancy Drew and the Hidden Staircase!" Ella cried randomly.

"Dare, boy." Artemis replied.

Nico grinned. "You're going to like this Artemis. I dare you to forgive Apollo for everything he's done by listing it all out."

Artemis frowned. "That'll take a century. How about the last century."

"I'm feeling gracious, okay." The Ghost King replied.

"I forgive you for flirting with my hunters. I forgive you for tripping me over last Sunday. I forgive you for blowing up that bus. I forgive you for drinking my can of creaming soda. I forgive you for trying to steal my puppy. I forgive you for killing Elease. I forgive you for-"

"Let's just continue without Artemis, say." Frank suggested.

Nico nodded in acceptance. "We'll be here forever otherwise."

"Piper, truth or dare?" Frank asked.

"Hmmm." Piper paused before answering. "I trust you Frank. Dare."

Frank smiled. "Well, you've definitely seen worse. I dare you to tell the first person you come across you love them."

Piper frowned. "First though, _please _put immunity on Alice Storm."

"I don't see why not." Spoke up Hermes. "She's suffered enough at our hands."

Most of the other gods agreed, so Zeus spoke a few words in really ancient Greek (so the demigods couldn't understand) to protect Alice from their dangerous game of truth or dare.

"Okay, Piper. Go on." Hermes said.

Piper nodded bravely. The second her location became solid, she marched up to someone. "I loooove you!"

The person (a man) grinned at her. "Meee toooo babe, do you wanna, maaaaybe-"

"Nope!" chirped Piper. "C'mon guys, teleport me back!"

"Well, that was weird." Commented Hestia. "Normally the mortals we approach freak at our forwardness."

"He was drunk, duh." Dionysus muttered from his purple velvet chair.

"Okay, Hades, truth or dare." Piper announced.

"Dare, I guess. When is this game going to end?" Hades replied.

Zeus shrugged. "When we want it too." **(A/N, yes tell me. I need to know whether you guys want me to finish up.)**

"Hades, I dare you to go and ask for that drunk guy's number." Piper replied.

Hades flashed down to the mall where many strange things had happened, and walked up to the man. "Excuse me, can I have your number?"

Drunk man grinned, revealing almost perfect teeth (one of the front ones had been practically cut in half) "Sure, duuuude. My number is 2397-fish-8373-banana-829-bam-ham-spiderman."

"Thanks." Replied the god of the dead. "Have a nice day."

"You too…" the drunk man replied, before spinning around wonkily, singing to himself quietly- _"Spiderman, Spiderman does whatever a spider can! Spins a web-"_

The second Hades reached the Arena again, he let out a sigh of relief. "That man's breath was absolutely revolting. Clarisse, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!" Clarisse yelled, pumping her fist.

Hades cracked an evil grin, which on him looked really evil. "Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, I dare you to sing 'I'm A Little Tea Pot' and do all the actions, while we film you. Then you need to post it on YouTube!"

The normally scary daughter of war paled slightly. "F-fine. I'm not a w-wimp."

Within five minutes, the video of the buff girl had risen to the top one hundred YouTube hits. The group didn't know it yet, but in a month, 'I'm A Little Teapot- Big Girl Style' would be one of the most viewed videos on the internet.

"Reyna, truth or *growl* dare?" Clarisse asked the Roman praetor.

"I might go with truth, seeing though we've had a lot of dares recently." Reyna replied.

Clarisse called her a wimp anyway. "Okay then, name the five hottest boys in this room."

Reyna blushed.

"Clarisse!" gasped Percy jokingly. "I did not know you thought like that!"

"Shut up, Prissy."

Reyna cleared her throat quietly. "In no particular order- Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo and… Apollo. Now, Hephaestus, truth or dare?"

"Dare's entertain us more, Hephy!" Aphrodite called. "Do one! For me?"

Hephaestus nodded dumbly, "Okay. Dare."

Reyna smirked. "Go into another room while the game continues, and make or get the one item you think each person needs."

"In advance, sorry if I offend anyone." Hephaestus replied quietly. "See you later."

"Son, truth or dare?" Zeus asked, directing his question at Jason.

"Truth." Jason replied.

"Aw…" whined the King of the Gods. "I had a really good dare in mind. Oh well, that means someone else can get it! Everyone, watch out!"

The expression on the sky god's face became one of deep thought. "What's a good truth?"

He snapped his fingers after what felt like eternity to the demigods. "I know! This is the best truth ever!"

Zeus got some thunder to boom dramatically… "Jason, I dare you to…."

* * *

**Okay, so I'm now open for suggestions for the great truth of Jason Grace. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE #1- ****No one reviewed last chapter! Why? Sure, I hadn't updated in **_**forever, **_**but no reviews makes me want to update less! So please, this chapter, REVIEW!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE #2- ****How long do you want this story to go? I'm running out of ideas guys, so if you want this story to continue, please give me a few ideas!**

**KIND OF IMPORTANT NOTICE #1- ****Did you like any of the story ideas I suggested last chapter? Let me know! **

**Shout out of the chapter is **_**It's Her, Why Her? **_**b****y**_** theartnerd333. **_**It's a great story, so check it out!**

**Thanks for reading and please, please review,**

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**


	12. Chapter 11 Preview

**Chapter 11 Preview- **

"_You do know that it's a truth right Zeus?" commented Piper._

_Zeus flushed. "Of course I do, daughter of Aphrodite! Jason, I truth you to-"_

"_That doesn't really make sense either…" _

"_Whatever! The point is, have you ever destroyed somebody else's property in payback?" Zeus concluded._

_Several of the watching demigods and gods (and satyrs/cyclops/harpies) groaned. No doubt they thought that the 'epic Zeus-y truth' was not very good. _

_Jason grinned. "Oh yeah, dad! I thought you were going to say something terrible then! I once destroyed Octavian's house with some of the fifth cohort because he decided that he could steal all our pillows."_

"_Oh, I've heard this story!" Frank added. "It happened a month before I came to Camp Jupiter. Octavian had run out of stuffed toys or something, maybe Mercury hadn't made his monthly delivery yet!"_

"_That was you!?" gasped Reyna. "What, that's so irresponsible of you! But nevertheless… Great job!"_

"_Thanks, Reyna." Jason paused, unsure of who to pick. "Artemis, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare."_

_Jason smirked, but for some reason, it wasn't directed at Artemis, but Apollo. "Artemis, I dare you to forgive Apollo for everything he's done by listing them out!" _

_Artemis didn't want to forgive her brother, so she decided to just humiliate him. "Well… I forgive you for flirting with my hunters, drinking all of my lemonade, riding my pig, eating cheese, stealing the last pea off my plate…"_

_One hundred and forty nine apologies later…_

"_Whew!" Hephaestus wiped fake sweat from his forehead. "I thought that would never end."_

_Artemis glared at her half-brother. "I'll let you off the hook this time. Hestia, truth or dare?"_

"_U-um, dare?" Hestia replied timidly. _

_Artemis grinned, and pulled a thick piece of ribbon out of her pocket. The maiden goddess walked over to her aunt and tied it around her eyes. "Everyone move around the room! Hestia, say 'I love you' to the first person you run into!"_

_Seeing everyone's (excluding Hestia's) stares, Artemis shrugged defensively. "What?!"_

_Meanwhile, Hestia had bumped into someone. "I… I love you?"_

_She took her blindfold off to see Tyson. _

"_I LOVE YOU TOO PRETTY LADY!" Tyson boomed, giving the hearth goddess a bone crushing hug._

"_U-uh-"Hestia stammered choking for air. Gods may be immortal but that doesn't mean that they can't feel pain. "Apollo, t-truth or d-dare?"_

"_Dare, baby!" the over excitable god replied._

"_Uh, um, I dare you to… maybe lick a bare of soap?" Hestia said hesitantly._

_Apollo shrugged. "Easy enough…"_

"_C'MON HESTIA!" boomed Ares. "THAT WAS SUCH A BORING DARE!"_

"_Well its hard thinking of dares!" Hestia cried back in defense. _

**So yeah… that's the preview. I just wanted to get something out for Christmas. The truth is, I am lacking inspiration for this story, seeing as though I haven't received enough reviews to convince me to write. Although, thank you to those who did review-**

_**Guest- **_**This is set after the Second Giant War, the demigods are around 18-19-20. Sorry for the uncertainty, but I don't think it was ever mentioned.**

_**de herro- **_**Thanks for the dare!**

_**Khans2323- **_**I really appreciate it. I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I've been lacking inspiration and reviews.**

_**JessieMellark254- **_**Thank you! Once again, sorry for the lack of updates. Welcome to my story!**

**At this stage, I might just give up the story early than I had hoped. Sorry guys, but I'm not sure whether I can do this anymore. I would still appreciate reviews,**

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**


	13. Chapter 11

*******IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END*******

**Chapter 11**

"You do know that it's a truth right Zeus?" commented Piper.

Zeus flushed. "Of course I do, daughter of Aphrodite! Jason, I truth you to-"

"That doesn't really make sense either…"

"Whatever! The point is, have you ever destroyed somebody else's property in payback?" Zeus concluded.

Several of the watching demigods and gods (and satyrs/cyclops/harpies) groaned. No doubt they thought that the 'epic Zeus-y truth' was not very good.

Jason grinned. "Oh yeah, dad! I thought you were going to say something terrible then! I once destroyed Octavian's house with some of the fifth cohort because he decided that he could steal all our pillows."

"Oh, I've heard this story!" Frank added. "It happened a month before I came to Camp Jupiter. Octavian had run out of stuffed toys or something, maybe Mercury hadn't made his monthly delivery yet!"

"That was you!?" gasped Reyna. "What, that's so irresponsible of you! But nevertheless… Great job!"

"Thanks, Reyna." Jason paused, unsure of who to pick. "Artemis, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Jason smirked, but for some reason, it wasn't directed at Artemis, but Apollo. "Artemis, I dare you to forgive Apollo for everything he's done by listing them out!"

Artemis didn't want to forgive her brother, so she decided to just humiliate him. "Well… I forgive you for flirting with my hunters, drinking all of my lemonade, riding my pig, eating cheese, stealing the last pea off my plate…"

One hundred and forty nine apologies later…

"Whew!" Hephaestus wiped fake sweat from his forehead. "I thought that would never end."

Artemis glared at her half-brother. "I'll let you off the hook this time. Hestia, truth or dare?"

"U-um, dare?" Hestia replied timidly.

Artemis grinned, and pulled a thick piece of ribbon out of her pocket. The maiden goddess walked over to her aunt and tied it around her eyes. "Everyone move around the room! Hestia, say 'I love you' to the first person you run into!"

Seeing everyone's (excluding Hestia's) stares, Artemis shrugged defensively. "What?! Just because I'm a maiden goddess doesn't mean I'm not allowed to have some fun once in a while!"

Meanwhile, Hestia had bumped into someone. "I… I love you?"

She took her blindfold off to see Tyson.

"I LOVE YOU TOO PRETTY LADY!" Tyson boomed, giving the hearth goddess a bone crushing hug.

"U-uh-"Hestia stammered choking for air. Gods may be immortal but that doesn't mean that they can't feel pain. "Apollo, t-truth or d-dare?"

"Dare, baby!" the over excitable god replied.

"Uh, um, I dare you to… maybe lick a bare of soap?" Hestia said hesitantly.

Apollo shrugged. "Easy enough…" **(A brief advertisement from our sponsors!- Bar of soap provided by Hygiea's Hygiene, all Hygiene materials provided exclusively by Hygiea. 50% of all soaps, if ordered before the 10th June, 2016. Don't miss this once-in-a-century opportunity!)**

"C'MON HESTIA!" boomed Ares. "THAT WAS SUCH A BORING DARE!"

"Well its hard thinking of dares!" Hestia cried back in defense.

"Okay!" Apollo cut in, taking all the attention away from his aunt. "Artemis! Truth or dare?"

Artemis frowned. "But I just went!"

Apollo shrugged. "So? I just have a super cool truth for you, y'know?"

The goddess of the hunt smiled. "Fine. I choose dare."

Her brother laughed evilly. "I have you right where I want you, Arty…"

Artemis's eyes widened. "What?"

"I knew that if I said I wanted you to choose truth, you would choose dare…" Apollo rubbed his fingertips together. "I have outsmarted you! I dare you to brush Zeus's teeth with this toothbrush." He snapped his fingers, summoning an average sized yellow toothbrush.

Artemis took the brush hesitantly. "But there isn't any toothpaste."

"Uh yeah. That's kind of the point, Arty." Apollo replied with an awkward laugh that revealed that the sun god had just forgotten to put toothpaste on the brush.

She rolled her eyes, and went over to her father, Zeus. "Open wide, then."

Zeus gulped. "U-um-"

Artemis stuck the brush into Zeus's mouth and started brushing vigorously. Zeus's eyes started to water, his daughter clearly wasn't taking as much care brushing his teeth than she would one of her wolf pups, which really was saying something about their relationship. After two minutes of brush related torture on Zeus's behalf, Artemis removed the toothbrush from her father's mouth.

She smiled serenely. "Okay, I'm done."

Zeus rubbed his jaw. "I think I'm going to go get a glass of water." He stumbled off to the Arena kitchens which were somewhere in _that _direction, completely forgetting that as a god he could easily summon a drink with a simple wave of his hand.

"Okay then!" Artemis said cheerily. "Thalia, my lieutenant, truth or dare?"

"Um…" Thalia replied, wondering whether she could trust her mistress to give her an acceptable request. "Milady, I choose truth."

"Thalia… do you ever have second thoughts about joining the Hunt?" Artemis asked softly. "At the time, you had to, if you wanted to escape the prophecy… do you regret it."

The daughter of Zeus smiled at her sister. "Milady, I didn't only have joined the Hunt because of the prophecy. After seeing how Zoë and Bianca selflessly gave their lives to help us, to help you, I realised that such a strong bond between sisters was what I'd always desired. Growing up with an alcoholic for a mother, losing Jason and then living on the streets with Luke and Annabeth… I died, I actually died. And I had no family to mourn my death. I couldn't have a proper funeral because you can't exactly bury a tree. Then, when I was… revived, I discovered that Luke had betrayed us, and Annabeth wasn't the same little girl I sacrificed myself for. When she was taken… I didn't know what to do. When you and your hunters showed up that night to help us save the di Angelo's, I was already reconsidering the offer that Zoë gave me all those years ago… The prophecy provided me an escape, a way I could join the Hunt with the minimum pain to those around me. I've never looked back and thought, maybe I shouldn't have done it, and I never will. Thankyou Artemis, for everything."

Artemis wiped a couple of tears from her eyes, not expecting such a genuine and elaborate response to her question. "Thalia… sister, thank you."

The two embraced. Not being able to handle the high levels of female emotions, Percy erupted into an awkward coughing fit.

"S-sorry!" he gasped when the coughs subsided.

Artemis and Thalia glared at him, in unison they said- "As expected from a boy."

Everyone laughed.

**Hi everyone… hehehehehe… I feel like such a terrible author. I've been at this story for over a year now, with a pathetic amount of updates. I'm sorry. The good news is, since I posted that depressing (for me, anyway) notice at Christmas, I have received a couple of reviews that have successfully motivated me to finish this chapter. **

**I would like to thank **Guest **for your kind words, and **PinkRaindrop**, who's two reviews pushed me to finish this chapter. (To answer your question, I'm so mean to Alice Storm because she's my awkward OC I like to annoy. Doesn't everyone like torturing their characters? Physically and mentally?)**

**I feel as though my writing style has changed significantly, possibly due to me working on a little side project with a friend which has a very different theme than the "Truth or Dare" series. Although this side project probably won't be published any time soon on either of accounts, it's something I've been investing quite a lot of time in, so in this case the saying "practice makes perfect" probably applies. **

**This brings me to the bad news (although it really does depend on how you guys see it.) I've decided that the next chapter will be the last chapter. That will make twelve proper chapters. Twelve Olympians. Twelve Titans. Twelve minutes at the Doors of Death. It kind of fits in with the Greek Mythology theme. **

**Unfortunately, I'm not sad to see this story go, because it has been quite heavy on my conscience recently. I just hope that my reluctance to write hasn't affected the quality of my writing too much. (Although again, previous chapters probably are a bit shabby because of inexperience at the time.)**

**So with that said, I'd like everyone who has stuck to this story to start sending in the competition "forms" that have been used all throughout the Truth or Dare series!**

Pen name:

Favourite character:

Why do you want to continue this story?:

The password:

Story you have with the most reviews:

**And then, for the third time, the hat will decide on the winner! **

**This brings the terribly long authors note (almost 400 words… yikes…) to a close. I hope you all have a great week!**

**Signing off, your guilty author,**

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**


	14. Chapter 12 The Final Chapter!

**This is the last chapter of **_**A New Law**_**! I can't believe it, I thought I would never make it. *sigh of relief* but I did! PERSEVERANC! :) **

**I don't own Fruits Basket or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

"Will, truth or dare?" Thalia asked, once she'd calmed down from her emotional monologue.

"Um, dare?" Will asked. He hadn't been picked to do as many things as most of the others, and so he wanted to have some fun. Unfortunately, this was Thalia Grace, and she wouldn't let him off easily.

"I dare you to listen to the opening of Fruits Basket, non-stop until the end of the game." Thalia replied, a smirk on her face.

"You didn't really strike me as being the type of person to watch anime." Athena commented.

"Let alone that particular anime." Clarisse added.

"I don't normally watch anime." Thalia admitted. "But I watched one episode when I was so bored, and it's actually quite good. Although the ending…"

"It doesn't have any violence at all!" Clarisse replied. "How could you stand to watch it?!"

Will coughed politely. "Excuse me? Can you stop your conversation on an anime I have never heard of?"

"Oh, right." Thalia turned to her father. "Dad, can I use your phone?"

Zeus nodded. "Yes, of course, but don't look at anything inappropriate, okay?" He handed her the device. "I'm trusting you."

"Thanks!" Thalia said cheerfully, opening up YouTube and getting up the video. She took out her earphones and gave the device to Will, who had no idea what was in stall for him.

Everyone else looked extremely weirded out at the childish display between the King of the Gods and his daughter but no one commented.

Will was now listening to the song with a disturbed look on his face. "Erm… Truth or dare… um… GODS I CAN'T FOCUS WITH THIS SONG BLASTING! Thalia… why did you turn it up so loud…"

Thalia smirked. "What, don't you like it? I thought that children of Apollo liked all music?"

Will didn't reply, he was occupied with listening to the song that could be either really good or really bad.

"Seeing as Will can't answer right now, I'll go again." Thalia said.

"That's not really fair." Reyna commented.

Thalia grinned. "No… it isn't, but who cares? We're only here for another-"she checked the time. "Half an hour, anyway. Frank, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth." Frank said, not keen on getting a dare like Will's.

"Okay…" she paused to think about it. "Who do you like better, Nico or Hera?"

Frank pulled a face. "I can't answer that!"

"You have to." Thalia reminded the son of Mars. "It's a truth."

"But Nico's my friend!" Frank protested. "And Hera is a goddess!"

"Just answer the question…" Thalia replied, rolling her eyes.

Frank gulped. "Um… I like… Nico better. Onlybecausehe'ssavedmylifebeforeandhebroughtHazelbackfromthedeadit'snotthatIdon'tlikeyouladyHeracauseIdoit'sjustIowealottoNicoandIhopeyouwon'tblowmeup!" he finished in a rush.

Hera couldn't make anything out past the 'liking Nico better' thing but she could see from the expression on Frank's face that he was worried for his life.

"Frank!" Hera cried, getting her (kind of) grandson's attention. "We don't blow up demigods now. We've changed."

"Oh." Frank looked incredibly relieved. "That's good to hear."

"Unless they do something unforgiveable of course." The goddess of marriage added innocently.

All the demigods in the room gulped.

"Now, truth or dare, Dad?" Frank asked, eager to move the subject away from killing teenagers.

"Dare." Mars said. No one except Frank had noticed the god of war change forms.

"I dare you to give everyone in this room a hug." Frank said.

Someone giggled. No one noticed who it was because everyone was staring at the Roman god, who had just gone a shade paler. Like most gods of war, excluding his Greek counterpart, Ares, Mars wasn't particularly fond of unnecessary contact of the happy sort.

Without a word, Mars stood up and hugged everyone, one at a time. Frank was pleased when his dad gave him a particularly big hug. As soon as Mars sat back down, his form shifted back to Ares, who quickly started to message his temples.

"Boy, am I glad that this is almost over…" he said. "Hestia, truth or dare?"

Hestia smiled. "I' looking forward to the end as well. Truth."

"What was it like down in Kronos's stomach?" Ares asked, an uncharacteristic look of concern on his face.

Hestia and the other four gods who'd been in their father's stomach paled.

"Oh, uh." Hestia stammered. "It-it was dark and warm and everything was sticky… and it was very lonely. It was horrible, although when Demeter came it became a little bit better… um…"

Ares frowned. "Sorry for asking."

There was an awkward silence.

"Perhaps it is time to finish this year's game, brother." Hades suggested softly.

Zeus nodded. "Maybe so. Okay everyone!" he amplified his voice so it echoed through the entire Arena. "Thank you for attending this year's Truth or Dare. You are all free to go back to Olympus and your respective camps."

Percy couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn he heard a cheer from outside the room.

Zeus un-amplified his voice and smiled at everyone. "That's the end of our first games, so how did everyone like it?"

There was a mixed response, so "it was good's", some "it was amazing" comments, "it was okay I guess" was the main answer while Dionysus said- "It was terrible, I'm going home to get drunk and forget this whole thing." He then flashed out of the Arena as the demigods quickly covered their eyes.

Will ripped the earphones out and let them, device and all clatter to the floor. "FINALLY! I'M FREE!" He then ran out of the building.

"What's so bad about that song, anyway?" Percy asked curiously.

Thalia started coughing.

"Why don't we listen to a bit of it then?" suggested Hazel.

The daughter of Zeus sprinted as fast as her Hunter speed would allow out the door.

"It can't be that bad can it?" Leo said nervously. Honestly, he'd been so uncharacteristically quiet that everyone, including the author, had forgotten he was there.

They took the earphones out, and pressed play. One minute later, everyone who was left had made their escape in a screaming rush, leaving the phone singing softly by itself in an abandoned Arena.

"_Papapada papapada papapapa~apapapa~apapada let's stay together itsumo~"_

Good times!

* * *

**Yikes…. It's over… although I do feel that the ending was weak, I don't feel the need to change it (admittedly because I can't think of anything else, sorry.) I'm not sure how many of you have watched Fruits Basket but gods… the opening… you should listen to it and see what I'm talking about. The ending isn't any better… oh well, it was a good show up until the last episode… **

**Okay! Change of subject! Now, **PinkRaindrop **has been the only one so far to submit an application to continue this story, so I'm leaving it open until **the end of July. **After that, we'll see who will be continuing this story!**

**Here's the fill out form again:**

Pen name:

Favourite character:

Why do you want to continue this story?:

The password: **This can be anything you want it to be.**

Story you have with the most reviews:

**This is me, signing off for the final time as an author of the story! I'll put up an AN for the announcement at the end of July so keep an eye out for that. Thanks for reading this story, I hope you liked it.**

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**


	15. Announcement!

**Okay, so this is it everyone! I'm finally going to announce who gets to continue this story! But first, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and/or put this story in their favourites or have followed this story! I would put you all up here but that would make this really long and boring to people who just want to know whether they're continuing or not... But THANK YOU TO YOU ALL! I wouldn't have been able to do this without you... :)**

**What amazes me is that I have had views from all around the world- USA, Malaysia, the Philippines, the Isle of Man, Indonesia, New Zealand, UK, South Africa, India, Australia, China, Canada, Singapore, Romania, Pakistan, Slovakia, Puerto Rico, Austria- and this was only June and of July! **

**Now for what you've been waiting for- I drew the usernames out of a hat, and the person I drew out (TWICE!) was **angelsofdark**! Congratulations! When you publish the first chapter, let me know so I can let everyone know here, and of course read it myself! Also, if you find yourself unable to write it, let me know, and I'll draw names from the hat again. **

**To everyone one else- **PinkRaindrop, Polarman2002, Mystery0028 **I'm sorry you didn't get the story but it was luck of the draw, as is tradition. I hope you enjoy **angelsofdark**'s story just as much and follow them through to the end, giving them the support to complete the fourth addition. Who knows, at the end, you might have the chance to write #5! :)**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY THROUGH TO THE END! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME!**

**See you all over at** angelsofdark**!**

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**


End file.
